Beat the Clock: The 75th Hunger Games
by AsAnAquarian
Summary: Twenty-four teenagers must race around the clock and survive the horrors of the arena, all while keeping themselves alive without the sponsors this year. There's talk of rebellion in the districts, and the more rebellious victors are hoping that this year's winner is ready to stop the Games at any cost.
1. The Quarter Quell

**(Camila De La Cruz,25,Female,District 10,Victor of the 66th Hunger Games)**

My heart skips a beat as President Snow appears on the screen. I've been anxious about the Quell twist for months now, and I can only hope it isn't something too bad. The past two Quells have really worked well in tearing the districts apart, and I have no doubt that this twist will do the same.

"I won the year before Haymitch".

I turn my head and look at Alejandro, the tall, once handsome fourty year old man who's sitting in the plush armchair to my right. He's the only boy from District 10 to have ever come out of the arena, and he's watched twenty-five boys lose their lives in the Games since he won.

"Yes, I remember that year vividly. I was very surprised when you started riding that horse and began to cut through the others".

Alejandro clenches his sharp jaw as Maria speaks up. Alejandro never speaks about his Games, and the fact that Maria had to remind him what happened isn't exactly the most helpful way of comforting him.

"Didn't you win the year before the first, _Madre_?"

Maria isn't my actual mother, but she was my mentor and is practically a mother figure here in the Victor's Village. She brought both Alejandro and I home, we're basically a family.

"We don't speak about my time in the arena".

"We don't speak about _anyone's_ time in the arena, _Madre_ ".

Maria grumbles in spanish (a language long forgotten in Panem, besides in District 10 where the ancient Hispanics resided after the global disasters) and Alejandro smiles at me gratefully. He doesn't say anything, but I know he's grateful. We love Maria dearly, but she can be a bit hard to handle.

 _"When the laws for the Hunger Games were laid out, they dictated that every twenty-five years the anniversary would be marked by a Quarter Quell. It would call for a glorified version of the Games to make fresh the memory of those killed by the districts' rebellion"._

Alejandro rolls his eyes at this, and Snow's aged voice continues on,

 _"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it"._

That must've been horrible, to be voted in by your own district.

"There were no Careers that year", Maria says from her armchair, "No one wanted to compete against all the murderers, thieves and rapists that were sure to be voted in that year".

"So who won?", Alejandro asks.

"Shhhh Miguel, _abuela_ is watching something. Go play with your sisters", Maria shoos away one of her grandchildren, who runs out of the living room, and she continues on,

"A lovely girl from Seven called Willow Zhao".

"Why did she get voted in?", I ask. How can she be so lovely if she competed against criminals?

Maria shakes her head in pity, "She was voted in because she had a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend".

I have no response to this. Being gay in Ten is something virtually unheard of. The LGBTQ+ Community is nowhere near respected in the outer districts as it is the The Capitol and the inner districts, but voting in someone because of their sexual preferences? She must've really pissed District 7 off.

Alejandro opens his mouth to say something, but he's cut off by Snow, who had paused for a bit to let the audience have their reactions to the first Quell.

 _"On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes"._

I doubt that exactly two rebels were killed in the war for every singular Capitol citizen. But the meaning is there. It would've been horrible to outlast fourty-seven tributes. Twenty-three already has most of us victors traumatized. No wonder Haymitch Abernathy is such an alcoholic.

"Funnily enough, there had been a large amount of victors from the districts beside One, Two, and Four. Rumour has it that the Capitol never pre-planned these twists, and they make up a twist that will suit them. Around the time of the Twenty-Fifth, there were many winners from the outer districts, myself being included, and the districts were beginning to become more rebellious, began trusting each other. Funnily enough, the Quell twist was that districts had to betray their own, and they were ripped apart again.

The year of the Fiftieth was after six non Career victories in the decade. The Fiftieth was the last Games of that decade and it's funny how so many non-Career victors won, and then for the Quell, so many tributes were sent to their deaths. I guess they were hoping that another Career victory would make it four to six in the fifth decade and even it out a tiny bit, but then District 12 went and got their second victor".

Maria huffs after all of this, and I can tell it took a lot of effort for the sixty-something year old woman to get out. Maria loves trivia though, and I was expecting some sort of information about the Quell. It's interesting though, about how many people think that the Quell twists are decided on what the Capitol needs at the moment in time. It _does_ make sense though.

 _"And now we honour our third Quarter Quell",_ continues the president. I can't help but think of the horrors that my tribute will have to face this year. Maria has officially retired as mentor, so it will be Alejandro's and my job to guide the tributes from Ten. As it's a Quell, who knows how many tributes will be under our care. It could even be two girls, or two boys. Maybe they'll be adults the same age as us.

It's going to be worse for Seven and Twelve. They're the ones with Quarter Quell victors. Both of the districts have very recent victories as well, with Johanna Mason and Katniss Everdeen.

 _"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder that if not for the Capitol's generosity and mercy, the districts would have nothing, this year's tributes will not be allowed to receive sponsor gifts. Mentors will be assigned to each tribute as per usual, as to coach them, and pre-Games events will still be held so to stick to tradition"._

The anxiety lifts off my chest. No sponsor gifts certainly isn't a devastating twist. It'll lift the stress of off the mentors as well.

"Of course", Maria says.

"What, _Madre_?", I ask.

"Well it's obvious isn't it? Haven't you heard the talks of rebellion in the taverns?"

"Of course, but what has that got to do with the Quell?", Alejandro asks.

"The Capitol knows. They're punishing us for being so 'ungrateful'", she sighs, making air quotes as she says ungrateful.

Suddenly the anxiety is back. I have to be careful with what I do. I'm the only victor from Ten involved in the rebellion. Maria is too loyal to the Capitol, and Alejandro doesn't care. Every district has at least one rebellious victor, and now Snow is aware. With no sponsor gifts, it's pretty much a guarantee that someone from One, Two or Four will come out. Anyone in the Career pack will have a massive advantage this year, because they'll have control of the Cornucopia. Snow is guaranteeing that the victor this year will be no use to the rebellion.

This Quell is more devastating than I thought.

* * *

 **And that's the twist! I'm very excited to begin this story, and I'm working hard to make sure the Games will be interesting. I used some of the dialogue word for word when Snow was saying the Quell twists, so the credit goes to Suzanne Collins. This universe is an alternate universe where the rule change of the first book wasn't ann** **ounced and Peeta died shortly after the feast from blood poisoning. Katniss was crowned the sole victor of the Seventy-Fourth Games and rebellion in the districts didn't grow, because Katniss and Peeta didn't perform 'an act of rebellion'. Victors don't have to go back in, so it's a different twist.**


	2. Recap of the Reapings

**(Barley Furrow,17,Female,District 9)**

My mentors, Omri and Sunnoria stare at Simon and I with quizzical faces. They've been doing this for the past five minutes. I have no idea why they're doing it. Is there something wrong with us? Suddenly, Simon clears his throat,

"Sorry, but what are you doing?"

Sunnoria blinks a couple of times and Omri cracks his neck.

"We're figuring out your angles of course, be patient" Sunnoria growls.

Oh.

"I got it!", Omri says, clicking his fingers, "Simon, I've heard from some of the teachers that you like to talk. You're going to go for the lovable angle. The Capitol won't be able to help liking you".

Simon nods, but I'm not sure he's very happy. No, of course not, we're headed for the Hunger Games. In less than a month, one of us, if not both of us, will be dead. Oh. Tears well up in my eyes and I try to blink them a way. I _will not_ make a fool of myself in front of two victors. Unfortunately, Saffron, my escort sees.

"Sweetie, it's ok", she coos, walking over and wrapping her arm around my shoulder, "What are some things that are key points about you?"

I think for a second. My friends, my family, the fact that my father left before I was born. I know!

"I'm a hopeless romantic".

Saffron grins at the two mentors,

"Perfect. Well, now that we have that out of the way, why don't you guys go and eat something. We'll come get you for the recap of the reapings".

I nod and dart off before Simon can make conversation. I'm not going to get attached to him. That's the last thing I need when I'm headed for the Hunger Games. Ugh, I just remembered again. I'm headed for the damn Hunger Games. It's worse this year as well, as no sponsor gifts are allowed to be sent to tributes. Of course, the Tribute Parade, the Private Training Sessions and scores, and the interviews will still be held to keep the entertainment value.

The victor of this year's games will need to be strong to survive the arena without any sponsor gifts. Not to mention that on top of that, the arena is going to be some horribly special arena. The first Quarter Quell arena was a labyrinth that would change during the night, crushing tributes against the walls while they slept. The second Quarter Quell arena was a beautiful paradise where nearly everything was poisonous.

I wonder what this year's arena will be.

I walk into my room and I want to cry and laugh at the same time. My bed is gorgeous and soft looking. A window looks out of the train, allowing me to watch the scenery zoom by. And the bathroom, _oh the bathroom_. Golden tiles, a massive shower (something I've heard about from my stepfather), a beautiful toilet, a towel rack filled with towels and a massive sink.

All this is for me? We're only one here for one day, then we live in the Capitol until the games. God, if this is only a train, I can only imagine what it must be like in the Capitol. Ten times better than this surely.

I strip down and have a shower. It's amazing, like rain that falls from the hose on the roof. Once I'm dried and dressed I lay in my bed for a little while. Today's been a big day and I'm exhausted. Could it be just this morning that I kissed my mother on the cheek before walking into the seventeen year-old section? Even though I know I'm not going to win, I'm going to damn try.

Maybe my mentors will be able to help me? I know that Omri won his games because he worked in the grain fields, so he was used to harsh conditions and he also knew how to use a sickle. Sunnoria won by hiding and killing tributes when they walked past. Both of these victors have killed before, so maybe they can help me actually deal with killing an innocent human.

All too soon I'm called to the couch by my Saffron to watch the recap of the reapings in the other districts. I shuffle out into the main cart slowly, my heart pounding. I'm about to see my competition. No doubt the kids from One, Two and Four will be the most terrifying. All six of them have been training their whole lives for this. I eventually reach the couch and Saffron puts an arm protectively around my shoulder. Simon comes to the couch and sits next to Omri, who hands him a drink of orange juice. Sunnoria lights a cigarette and ignores Simon's coughs.

Damn it, I forgot to eat. Oh well, I can wait until the recap is over. My heart skips a beat as the Panem anthem starts to play. It ends and my heart begins to beat faster as District 1 appears on the screen. The escort calls out a name and asks for volounteers. Obviously there's a volounteer. A girl who appears to be eighteen struts up to the stage. She's deeply tanned, with wavy platinum blonde hair that reaches her chest and gorgeous emerald green eyes. There's a certain way that she holds herself, it's so queen-like.

She announces that her name is "Venus Chandler", and I can tell that she'll be the leader of this year's Career pack. She's the first tribute I've seen, but she holds herself with an air of pride. I bet anything that she'll be the leader of the Careers. The boy from District 1 volounteers before they even ask. He's obviously eighteen. He has pale skin, light brown-blonde-ish hair, and most weirdly, he has purple eyes. Contacts maybe? His name is Festival Crown, which is the most ridiculous name I've hard, even for a kid from One.

The program moves onto to District 2. The girl volounteers before the name is even called. She's another eighteen year-old. She has pale skin, blue eyes, and straight black hair. I learn that her name is Katherine Davis. Katherine is not a very District 2-like name, but it doesn't really matter. She looks like she could rip my head off my shoulders with her bare hands. The boy volounteers when they call for one, and he practically flies to the stage. With peach coloured skin, extremely dark brown hair, and piercing blue eyes, he's not too bad to look at. Not as gorgeous as the tributes from One, but almost no one is as good-looking as them. His name is August Slate

District 3 appears on the screen and I see the first two non-Career tributes. The girl that's reaped is named Albina Tracy. The cameras don't need to look for her, we all hear her first. There's a scream from the crowd and a girl from the thirteen year-old section has a panic attack. The Peacekeepers have to help her up on to the stage, and you can see the look of disappointment from District 3's victors. Albina looks like nearly everyone in District 3, with her ashen skin, brown eyes, and black hair.

The escort trots over to the male bowl and digs around for a little while before deciding on a slip. She reads out Ivo Hart and nothing happens for about fifteen seconds. The peacekeepers find him. Ashen skin, brown eyes and black hair, just like his district partner. He's obviously gone into shock. The fourteen year old climbs the stage and the program flick over to District 4.

I feel really bad for those District 3 tributes. They're only young and even _with_ sponsors they wouldn't of lasted long. Who knows, maybe one of them is the next Beetee.

From District 4, the female volounteers when a volounteer is asked for. A girl walks out from the eighteen year old section with red hair, tanned skin and sea green eyes. She's extremely pretty, and she looks very confident. She tells the escort that her name is Dori Irving. The boy is a volounteer as well, volounteering when one is asked for. He's tanned, has black hair, and sea green eyes, and he's the youngest Career. The other five are all eighteen, whereas this boy is just sixteen. His name is Danté Holverson, and the screen flips to District 5 before I can really see anything else. Now that the Careers are out of the way, I look for potential allies in the tributes from here. District 3 is a no go. I want an ally that is strong and loyal.

The escort calls out, "Nina Filipov!", and I lean forward. A girl with pale skin, black hair, and blue eyes walks out of the sixteen year old section. She is definitely a potential ally. She looks nice enough, and there's something about Nina that I can't put my finger on. The escort pulls out the boy's name and announces that "the lucky boy is Ellery Moreno!"

A boy with red hair, pale skin and green eyes walks out from the eighteen year old section, and he appears to be holding it together. You can see that the District 5 victors are pleased.

The camera switches over to District 6 and I can see all of the mechanic shops and vehicle building factories in the background. The victors are sitting on chairs on the stage and look like their about to fall asleep. Probably because they know their tributes don't usually do great.

The District 6 escort calls the name of a sixteen year old girl and asks for volounteer, not expecting one. Then, someone yells out,

"I volounteer as tribute!", and heads snap towards the girl who said it. The girl who was called leaps of the stage and runs towards a man while an eighteen year old girl with red hair, pale skin, and brown eyes limps up to the stage. She has a black eye and a couple of broken teeth. There's no way she volounteered because she thought she could win. By the looks of it, she's from a community home or an abusive household.

She announces her name to Panem, Milanks Browne, and the escort picks the male tribute. Dexter Shelby walks out from the seventeen year old section and I raise my eyebrow. A seventeen and eighteen year old? Does District 6 actually stand a chance this year? Dexter has olive skin, blonde hair, hazel eyes and is pretty good looking. Maybe District 6 will finally win.

District 7 pops up onto the screen and I can see miles and miles of forest in the distance. When the escort calls out the name, Tineke Carson, the camera finds her. She storms through the crowd with her eyebrows knitted tightly together. She's swearing a string of horrid words and is shoving kids left and right, out of her way as she storms from the fifteen year-old section up to the stage. She reaches the stage, and the escort attempts to congratulate her, but is rewarded with a punch in the throat. Tineke glares down at the crowd with angry blue eyes. Her sandy-blonde hair fluttering in the wind, her olive skin glowing with the sun.

I have to give it to her, this girl has guts. The escort recovers quickly and pulls out a slip from the male bowl. Omri Summers is reaped and there's no movement. A peacekeeper finds a boy who has passed out, in the sixteen year-old section, and drags him to the stage. The peacekeeper throws a bucket of water over him, plastering his black hair to his tanned face. He looks at Tineke with recognition in his gray eyes, they probably work in the lumberyard together.

The screen flits to District 8 and the escort calls out Inas Royce. A girl with tanned skin, light brown hair, and hazel eyes has a meltdown in the twelve year-old section, screaming something about being too rich, and peacekeepers have to force her up to the stage, kicking and screaming. Inas is quickly followed by another twelve year-old boy called Yuki Blackbourne. He has dark skin, black hair, and brown skin. The look on the faces of the District 8 victors say what everyone else is thinking, District 8 will not be gaining their fourth victor this year.

My heart flutters when District 9 appears on the TV. I can still smell the bakeries, and the fields of wheat. I can still feel the warm wind on my face, and hear the rustle of grain swaying in the wind. Antonius pulls a name from the female bowl and calls my name out. I watch as I walk from the seventeen year-old section, barely holding back tears. My honey brown fishtail braid being tugged in the wind, my hazel eyes piercing out from my olive skin. I reach the stage and Antonius pulls a slip out.

"Simon Sawyers!", is announced and my district partner walks out from the fifteen year-old section. With dark skin, brown hair so dark it looks black from a distance, and light brown eyes, Simon looks more like a kid from District 11. The look of pure shock and fear on his face pulls on my heart strings. I inwardly cringe when we shake hands, because I'm a sobbing mess.

The camera switches to District 10 and I'm glad to not see my sobbing self anymore. A girl called Manami Bosch walks out from the eighteen year-old section and I know I want her for an ally. She's got a strong look on her face as she makes her way up the stage. She's tanned, with brown hair and eyes. Her district partner is thirteen. Patrick Constantin has tanned skin, black hair, gray eyes, and is crying as he makes his way up to the stage.

Next up is District 11. An eighteen year-old girl is reaped and her name is Lilac Meadows. She has brown eyes, black hair, dark skin, and looks strong enough to actually win the games. If she doesn't join the Careers, I want her on my side. When the escort asks for volounteers someone does. The camera finds a girl in the thirteen year-old section who's deeply tanned, has brown hair with blonde-ish streaks, and brown eyes. It's obvious that the girl didn't mean to volounteer.

The look of horror on her face says it all. Lilac Meadows runs from the stage and the little girl goes up to the stage, announcing herself as Poppy Ferns. The District 11 victors look mad. They had a chance this year, and now they have a thirteen year-old girl. Even Seeder looks angry. When Lauritz Lenox is called as the male tribute, the victors gain more hope. Lenox is very tall and muscley. He has dark skin, brown hair, and pretty green eyes. The way he walks up to the stage, he definitely is a tribute to watch out for.

The screen flicks to District 12 and I see the most recent victor, Katniss Everdeen, looking extremely anxious, as this is her first tribute. Haymitch is heavily drunk beside her. Last district, Barley. Look for a potential ally. The girl who is reaped is called Amber Kolt, and she looks very similar to Katniss. Olive skin, black hair, gray eyes. They could be siblings. The girl is quite emotionless. The fifteen year-old takes to the stage and Eben Whittemore is pulled from the male bowl.

A twelve year-old boy walks to the stage trying to be brave, but tears are streaming down his cheeks. He looks very similar to his district partner. Dark brown hair, gray eyes, and olive skin.

The Panem seal appears again and the anthem plays.

"So", Saffron turns to us, "Who stuck out in your mind?"

My mind flicks through all of the tributes.

"All six careers. Girls from six, seven and eleven".

"What about you, Simon?"

"The same".

Saffron clasps her hands, "Very well. Time for dinner!"

I get up from the couch and walk to the dining cart with Simon, the faces of my twenty-two other competitors still fresh on my mind.

* * *

 **So these are the tributes! The chapter for the Tribute Parade should be up very soon! Don't forget to review!**


	3. The Tribute Parade

**(Amber Kolt,15,Female,District 12)**

"Ok! You're all done! Have a look!"

My prep team helps me off the table and leads me to a mirror in a golden frame. My olive skin has been scrubbed, my black hair washed and combed, my eyebrows and nails are perfectly shaped, and I swear I'm missing seven layers of skin.

"What do you think?", one of them chirps.

Katniss said to just deal with whatever they do, so I decide to smile rather than roll my eyes. I don't need my own prep team hating me.

"I look great!", this seems to make them happy, so they call my stylist and leave the room. I remember seeing the District 12 tribute's costumes last year, so let's hope that Eben and I look so spectacular that we'll get sponsors just from the Tribute Parade, because there is no way that someone will sponsor a twelve year-old and a fifteen year-old from District 12 if we don't show any skills.

Cinna walks in, and he's much better looking than he appears on TV. He smiles and holds out his arms for a hug. I hesitate for a second but decide to hug him back. Katniss said that he's one of the better people in the Capitol, and who am I to question her? He was her stylist last year and she looked amazing.

Cinna pulls away and takes something that looks suspiciously like a body bag from the door handle.

"This is your costume", he chuckles, seeing the look on my face.

Asking me to close my eyes, he pulls out the costume and helps me into it. I feel the soft fabric move over my skin and lower onto me. To my relief, it's quite light.

"Ok, you can open your eyes".

I open my eyes and look at the costume in front of me. It's a beautiful black dress, and a power pack has been slung to a belt.

"We're going to turn on the power of the outfit once the parade has started. Don't want to waste the battery now, do we?"

I shake my head. This man is clearly trying to help me, and even though District 12 never wins the games, I'm still going to fight. Maybe if I find an ally, I can outlast the other tributes. The boy from District 9 seemed nice. So did the girl from District 5.

Cinna leads me out to the chariot, and standing there waiting is Eben and his stylist, Effie Trinket, Haymitch, and Katniss.

"I'm very excited to see what how my tributes are going to do this year!", Effie says, smiling. She's a very optimistic escort, because District 12 has only managed to scrape up three victors in seventy-five years. Also, Katniss only won last year, so the odds are against Eben or I even making it into the final eight, because they don't want the districts to think they can earn back to back victories, though I'm pretty sure the Career districts all have at some stage. Katniss gives me a smile, but I can tell it's forced. She knows that I'm not going to win.

"All tributes, into your chariots. The Tribute Parade is about to begin". Our team wishes Eben and I luck before going to to their seats in the crowd. Haymitch stumbles out of the area and I turn to Eben,

"Nervous?"

He nods shakily. The poor kid. He's only twelve, there's no way he's going to win. Then again, I can't talk.

I look around at a my fellow tributes. All of the Careers are standing in their chariots, talking animatedly to their district partner. Most of the other kids look terrified, though there are a few who are putting on a brave face. The girl from six is one of these. Will District 6 finally earn another victory?

All of these kids around me, all but one of us are going to die. There aren't any particular stand-out tributes this year, so a Career will probably win. When I say that the Careers win almost every year, I _mean_ they win almost every year.

"The Tribute Parade has begun. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour".

Yeah, yeah. The odds are never in our favour. Not for us.

I watch as the pair from District 1 roll out into the city driven by snow white horses. The girl, Venus, has been dressed as her name sake. She wears a seashell bikini and seaweed underwear. Glistening gems have been stuck all over her body, and it appears as if she's made out of gemstones. Her blonde hair dances prettily in the wind behind her. The boy, Festival, is dressed as some ancient hero. He's shirtless, with lion skin draped over his shoulders. He wears tight golden shorts, and his body has been oiled up, which defines his muscles.

These two Careers will have no problem getting sponsors. They're both _very_ attractive. And they look strong too.

The pair from two are up next, with the typical gladiator look. District 2's tributes have this look almost every single year, and the crowd is probably only cheering them on because they're Careers. Both of the tributes are holding swords and are snarling and grinning at the crowd. They look tough, they'll make it far.

Once the District 2 chariot is out the pair from three ride out. It looks like they're some sort of electronic, because both of the kids are covered in wires and flashing lights. It isn't a very good look and some of the crowd even shouts insults at them, which I'm sure isn't helping with the kids' nerves and self confidence.

The cameras are happy to move on though, as District 4 comes out next. The two Careers come out into the city, the boy wrapped in a fish net, which has been knotted around his waist and legs to create shorts. The girl, Dori, is in a similar fishnet, but her has been created into a dress. They aren't particularly exciting outfits, but they do look good. Plus, District 4 are Careers, so they're going to be cheered on regardless.

Finally, the three Career districts are out of the way, so I can see all of the other districts. The pair from District 5 are rolling out into the city now. They're both in bright, neon jump suits. They're bare skin has been splattered with neon paint. It's something I haven't seen before, and it's clever, but neither of these tributes seem to be particularly strong.

District 5 has managed to scrape up three victors in the history of the Hunger Games, so no one really expects much from the district's tributes. The crowd does cheer them on though, because they're costumes look good.

Next up is District 6. Two older tributes are from their this year, so will District 6 actually stand a chance? From what I've seen in the games, District 6 doesn't have many skills that it's tributes learn in the district's industry. It has beena while since they earned their last victor. Moxie and Dexter come out into the city dressed in gothic clothing. Black trenchcoats, dark makeup, black gloves. There seems to be some shimmery substance kind of floating around them, but I have no idea what it has to do with transport. Maybe oil? The district's addiction to Morphling? I don't know.

When District 7's tributes roll out, the whole crowd groans. The pair of tributes are dressed as trees. Again. Someone really has to fire their stylist. Tineke and Omri don't look very happy. I feel really bad for them.

District 8's pair of twelve year-olds roll out next. The girl, Inas, is wearing a long black dress with large white shoulder pads, and Yuki wears grey trousers, a beige vest, and black shoulder pads similar to Inas. The costumes are certainly interesting. The kids look extremely nervous, and Inas even looks like she's about to vomit everywhere. I don't think District 8 will be earning it's fourth victor this year.

The two kids from District 9 come out into the city dressed as loaves of bread. They look quite ridiculous. Even so, the girl manages to still look pretty. She's very good looking, so I hope she dies in the arena. Everyone knows what President Snow does to desirable victors.

The two tributes from District 10 are up next. They both are dressed as cows, with belts flaming. Obviously the District 10 stylists are trying to copy Cinna and Portia's 'on fire' theme. They didn't quite manage to get it though. Manami and her district partner look extremely uncomfortable, and I don't blame them. With the flaming belts, they look like cows that are trying to cook themselves.

District 11's tributes are the final district before Eben and I. The girl is in a purple jumpsuit with flowers of the same colour wrapped around her head. The boy is in a yellow jumpsuit and has corn wreathes wrapped around his head. The crowd cheers, but not very hard. There are better costumes this year. Suddenly, District 12's chariot starts forward.

"Quick!", I tell Eben, "Put the power pack on!"

We turn the power packs on and watch as our simple black outfits glow like coals straight out of a fire. We look stunning. I wave at the crowd, I'm nervous, and I feel like I'm about to vomit, but it's kind of exhilarating at the same time.

Eventually, all twenty-four of us reach the city circle and the president walks out onto the balcony. He gives a speech, which I don't pay attention to, and we're sent back off to the training centre. I hate it here. I don't want to die. I know I'm not going to win, but I'm going to try. Though, that doesn't really mean a lot.

* * *

 **That was quick! I wanted to get this chapter up as quickly as possible because I want to begin the games as quickly as possible! There are a couple of tributes who I have in my head as the victor, but overall, it's you guys' choice. Don't forget to review! Next up, the first day of training!**


	4. Training (Day One)

**Trigger Warning: There is talk of suicide, prositution, and abuse in this chapter**

* * *

 **(Nina Filipov,16,Female,District 5)**

"Nina, sweetie! Time to get up!"

I groan as my mentor knocks on my door. I don't want to go to training. What's the point? The Careers always win, so there's no point in trying to survive. I'll probably be speared by one of the kids from Two.

I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. I had a very good sleep last night, I haven't ever slept this well in my life I don't think. Yawning, I drag myself from the silky sheets and make my way into the dining Room. An avox comes over and serves me food as soon as I sit down on the plush chair. Ellery is already up, his red hair spiking up in every direction.

Ellery and I used to work at the same Powerplant back home before this. We didn't really talk or have any sort of friendship, but maybe he'd be happy to make an alliance. We are from the same district after all.

"Morning, Ellery", I say, attempting to get a conversation going. He grunts in response and before can I say anything else, my mentor sits at the table.

My mentor is Porter Millicent Tripp, victor of the Thirty-Eighth Hunger Games. She's been really helpful to Ellery and I, constantly giving us advice and asking about our strategies. Ellery's mentor is off somewhere, probably drinking.

"Ok, I want you guys to make allies today. Nina, I suggest the girl from Six, or the boy from Seven. I'll have a talk to their mentor if you do strike up an alliance and send them the papers. Ellery, maybe the _boy_ from Six, or the boy from Eleven. I can talk to their two mentors. Chaff will probably be drinking with Haymitch, so I can always talk to Seeder."

I nod and bite into an apple. The girl from Six is a volounteer, so she's certainly a standout in this year's tributes. Will she take me as an ally? I don't want to go into the games alone, that'd ensure that I die. I'm not smart like our female tribute last year. I probably won't last out in the arena for more than a day or two without an ally or sponsors.

Porter drills us with strategy while Ellery and I eat, and I'm kind of glad when our escort comes to take us down to training. There's only so many times I can hear the phrase, "If you don't, you'll most likely die".

Ten minutes later, Ellery and I are in the Training Centre and the head trainer starts to explain the rules. Basically, no fighting with other tributes. When she sends us off to train, the six Careers immediately go to the weapon stations. They show off their skill and I choke back a sob. Crying in front of the other tributes would look _great_. Make me a target before anything has really happened. Plus, I don't want to give those stupid Careers the satisfaction.

After wondering around for a little while I decide to go to the knot tying station. The girl from District 11 is there, but I don't plan on allying with her. I glance over at the spear station and see the girl from Four fighting a trainer. She's hot. If we were in different circumstances I would totally hit on her. Of course, if I try to hit on her here I'll most likely be at the end of her weapon.

I sigh and turn back around. No point in worrying anyway. I'm going to be dead in the next week. I grab a piece of rope and start to learn how to tie some knots. I wonder what my older brother, Alto, is doing right now. We live with our grandparents because my mother and father died from a really bad sickness when I was ten and Alto was twelve. Our three grandmothers and grandfather took us in and all four of them look after my brother and I. They're so loving and caring, and even though I lost my parents, I've had such a good life. My grandparents worked so hard to give Alto and I everything we needed. Luckily, they're young, so they've still got some energy. I'm just grateful that I got to be happy before being sent here.

I may not have a great chance in the games, but there's always a little one. Maybe I can outlast the other tributes? Then I can move into the Victors' Village with my family and treat my grandparents like royalty to repay them for looking after me. We don't really learn anything useful in District 5 for the Games, but we have won before, and that means something. There was a boy a few years ago from District 11 who earned a three in training and he actually won, so it shows that anything can happen in the Games.

 **(Festival Crown,18,Male,District 1)**

Finally! The head trainer has let us off to go and train. I immediately go over to the axe station so that I can show those stupid non-Careers that they aren't going to win. There's no need to introduce myself to the other Careers, we did that all last night at the Tribute Parade. I reach the axe station and begin to practice on some dummies. I smirk as I see some of the other non-Career kids looking at me anxiously. I can't wait until they're all dead. I'm going to win. My fellow Careers will be useful during the games, but I'll be able to kill them when the time comes.

I'm actually very glad that I was old enough to compete in the Quarter Quell, this is an amazing oppurtunity. Also, it's time to show District 12 that they shouldn't get too cocky. Just because one of their victors outlasted forty-seven tributes, and another was very entertaining and is the Capitol's darling, doesn't mean they should get confident.

This year will be a Career year. I didn't train at the academy all of these years just to die. I will be crowned the victor of the third Quarter Quell. I mean, how can a Career not win this year? The twist is no sponsor gifts, so how are those non-Career kids going to live without supplies? Because there's no way that they're getting supplies from the Cornucopia.

I finish hacking away at the dummies and put the axe back in it's rack. I leave the station (glaring at the girl from Twelve), and go to the climbing wall. I can't lose. I lost my brother to the Games. Back in the Sixty-Fourth Hunger Games, my older brother, Crystal, competed. I was seven. He died, and to make it worse his district partner, Cashmere, won. Now everytime the list of District 1 victors are read out, everytime I hear Cashmere's name, I remember Crystal. I started training for the Hunger Games as soon as the Sixty-Fourth Games finished, and now I'm competing.

My parents allowed me to train. That was before they were killed by rebels from the poor part of the district. After their deaths, I lived my uncle, Mars, took me and and Trinket, my Fifteen year-old sister in to live with him. He's in charge of the district jail, and we're very rich and well off. I do miss my parents sometimes, and I'm going to make sure that Trinket isn't left alone with our Uncle. I will come home.

I reach the top of the climbing wall and survey the field of kids. My fellow five Careers are all at weapon stations, showing their stuff, the rest of the kids are at survival stations or agility courses. The only exception is the girl from District 7, the one who punched her escort in the throat if I remember correctly. She hefts an axe in her hand and throws it with such force that slices through the dummies head and embeds itself into the wall behind. She's one to look out for. Maybe we can recruit her into the pack. Someone with that much strength shouldn't be allying with crying little shits from the outer districts.

I'll talk to the others about it at lunch, but we might wait until tomorrow just to see what else she does. I get down from the climbing wall and decide to try out the throwing knife station. I wasn't the greatest at throwing knives back at the academy, but I wasn't the worse either. I give myself ten knives and begin to throw. The first one lands on an outer ring, the next two miss, the fourth and fifth hit middle rings, the sixth hits an outer ring, the seventh misses, the eighth hits the bullseye, the ninth misses, and the tenth hits a middle ring. Not too bad Festival, not bad at all. Six out of ten? That's pretty good.

 **(Lauritz Lenox,18,Male,District 11)**

I throw the fake bug back into the bowl and stomp off. Stupid station, I can never remember these things. I hope that there's fruit or something in the arena, otherwise I'm going to poison myself accidentally. My father always tried to teach me about edible things but I can never remember that stuff. My mentor, Chaff, has so much faith in me, but I don't think he should get his hopes up.

I mean, look at that District 1 girl. She's absolutely gorgeous and is obviously the leader of the Careers. The boy from Two is so big and muscular. Even the girl from Six has something to her, and air of strength about her. I'm just this year's male tribute from District 11. Destined to be a number in the third Quarter Quell while one of the Careers wins. District 11 hardly ever does well. We've managed to scrape up _some_ victors, but that don't mean shit. I have no allies, no skills, no strategy. I'm going to die. I'm never going to see my father again. Well, at least I'll see my mother again. Two years ago, she was shot by Peacekeeper for punching the chief.

She was always so brave, I wish I had the same courage that she did. My district token is her wedding band, as I'm the only other person my dad has left. I _need_ to make it home. If I don't, he'll have no one. I can't stand the thought of him sitting at home, alone, drinking his problems away. I _will_ try my best to win, I _have_ to. I'll talk to the Eleven victors and drill strategy into my head.

If I actually want to win the Games, I should probably try out different skills. I begin to wander around a bit and look at all of the different stations. The axe station, the throwing knife station, the archery station. There's even a camouflage station.

After some time, I decide to go on the rope climbing course. I climb up the ladder and pull myself onto a rope and begin to move across the 's actually heaps of fun and I'm pretty good at it. Maybe I should show the Gamemakers? I've barely dropped down from the ropes when someone taps on my shoulder.

"Looked like you had fun up there".

I turn to my left and meet a pair of gray eyes. The boy from District 7 smiles at me and pushes out his hand,

"Omri Summers, male tribute for Seven. You're Lenox Lauritz from Eleven, right?"

I take his hand and shake it, "Yeah. I'm guessing you wanted to ally?"

Omri looks down at his feet, "Yeah. I mean, if you wanted to".

"Of course", I smile. He's from Seven, and the way his arms are, he definitely worked as a lumberjack back at his home district.

Relief floods his face, "Great! Well, um, we could go over to the berry station? I'm really good at identifying berries, I could teach you?"

I work hard to keep the smile off my face as I head back to the berry identification station. Maybe I do have a chance. I follow him over to the station and the trainer welcomes me us to the edible berry station. She starts us off with some basic stuff, but Omri flies through the tests. The trainer is really impressed with him and he's soon onto the really difficult stuff. I'm super glad that I allied with him. I'm feeling a little more optimistic with him at my side.

 **(Milanka Browne,18,Female,District 6)**

I twist the trainer's arm around her back and place my knee on her, trapping her on the ground. Being abused for twelve years definitely has it's perks. I've been doing extremely well at hand-to-hand combat and knife fighting, something our tributes don't usually strive in. District 6 never does well in the games.

From what I've heard from a couple of the trainers, the girl from One or the boy from Two are this year's favourites to win.

Just because I have a low chance of survival, I'm still going to fight. I've been through too much to just give up. When I was six years old my mother passed away from some sort of sickness. My father fell into a deep depression and started to take it out on me. It started out small. Slapping me in the face, or pulling my ear, but by the time I was twelve, he would punch me, and slam me into walls, and rip out my hair, and many other horrible things.

I started fighting back when I was around fourteen, and it's made me tough. Even though it was years of hell, it's at least given me and edge. I can fight back. So if a Career comes for me in The Bloodbath, I'll be able to protect myself.

I let the trainer back up and excuse myself from the station. District 6 is an extremely urban district, so we never learn anything about nature and that's always our downfall in the Games. I start towards the edible berry station where two boys are, but I never get there. The head trainer blows a whistle and announces that it's lunchtime.

I walk over and grab an apple before looking for a place to sit. All six Careers are sitting at a table together and are talking loudly. Nearly all of the other tributes are sitting alone, except for two boys who I recognise as the boys I saw at the edible berry station. From the numbers pinned onto the back of their clothes, I find out that they're from District 7 and 11.

I take a seat at an empty table and have barely started my apple when a girl comes over to the table. _Go away_.

"Hey! Can I sit here?", she asks, smiling at me.

"Yeah, sure". From what I remember, this is the girl from District 9.

She takes a seat and bites into her own apple. It's nice and quiet for a few minutes before my silence is interrupted.

"You're Milanka, right?"

Stopping myself from sighing, I lower my apple from my mouth, "Yeah. No offence, but what's your name?"

The girl doesn't seem that offended, "The name's Barley Furrow. If you don't mind me asking, why did you volounteer?"

I squeeze my apple and have to slow my breathing, "I, uh, well it's kinda hard for me to talk about, but I suppose it doesn't matter much. I've been abused ever since I was six, and I wanted to escape that life. If I die in the arena, then my suffering ends, but if I win, I become a victor".

"Fair enough. I'm sorry you had to go through that".

I wave her off, "Ah, it's fine, I-"

"Um, can I sit here?"

I look up and find myself looking into the face of the Ten girl. Oh for fuck sake.

 **(Eben Whittemore,12,Male,District 12)**

I find a table with no one sitting at it and I take a seat. I really don't want to be around anyone. I want to be alone for the last few days of my life, I mean, I know I'm going to die. Twelve hardly ever does well in the Games, and the fact that I'm so young also adds to the fact that I'm going to die. Shame I won't get to see the victor.

No one under the age of fifteen has ever won the Hunger Games, besides of course Finnick Odair, and he was from Four, a district that produces Careers most of the time. Haymitch Abernathy has more of a chance of becoming sober than I do of winning.

I bite into my apple, chewing it slowly and letting the taste fill my mouth. I've had an apple about two times in my entire life. I love them, they're so juicy and filled with so much flavour. My parents always work so hard in the mines to give me and my sister, Hoppie, the best life possible for kids who live in the Seam. And now all that hard work has gone to waste. Six months from now, the victor will visit Twelve on the Victory Tour and my family will be standing and watching with heavy hearts as the person who outlasted their son talks about his "bravery" and "sacrifice".

I wish that I could win and spoil my parents, just as they have spoiled Hoppie and I, but I know that won't be happening. Kids from Twelve don't learn anything that helps us in the Games. And when we finally get an eighteen year old who works in the mines, the Career pack always takes them out earlier so they can get rid of the tougher competition.

We have three victors, which is pretty good, but it doesn't mean we get to the final eight every year like One or Two. Our first victor won a long time ago. They're long dead.

Haymitch won the second Quarter Quell by outsmarting the other tributes and then using the arena's forcefield to make the Career girl's axe fly back to her and kill her.

And then there's Katniss. She's District 12's pride and joy, and we all hope that she doesn't fall down the path that Haymitch went down.

Haymitch is drunk most of the time, but my escort, Effie, helps Amber and I out. Katniss is really nice to me. I think it's because of her thirteen year old sister. She just gets along with younger kids. I mean last year she allied with that twelve year old from District 11. She always talks to me and tells me stories, which I appreciate. I suppose she knows that I won't make it past the first day, so she's making my last week the best it can properly be. Amber and I are from Twelve, there's no way that we can win. I just wish I could go home.

 **(Albina Tracy,13,Female,District 3)**

"All tributes are free to go and train again," the head trainer calls out.

"Come on, Ivo. Let's go to the rope tying station. It will be a valuable skill in the Games".

My District partner and I leave our lunch table and begin towards the rope tying station immediately. I have no doubt in my mind that I will perish in this Quell, but it does not mean that I will allow myself easy prey. No, no. I will fight with every ounce of strength I have. I don't give up easily. It's a trait of District 3 tributes that aid us most years.

Ivo and I reach the rope tying station and I sit down and begin to learn how to tie a rope. It proves to be quite easy, and I pick it up in a heartbeat. When Ivo and I leave the station, I feel quite happy with myself. Despite being good at tying ropes, I need to pick up some other valuable skills, so Ivo and I split up and search for a station seperately.

I wander around for a bit, and decide to try my hand at the Climbing Wall. I sit down on the waiting bench and wait patiently for my turn, as the girl from District 7 is currently scaling it.

I wonder what my parents are doing right now? They're msot likely at work in the manafacturing factories. My best friends, Dayta and Edda, will be at school. How I wish I was there! Alas, I'm here now. Maybe if I put in the effort, I can actually win the Games? As unlikely as that is, it's not entirely impossible.

My attention is called to the climbing wall as the trainer tells me that I am able to begin my ascent up the fake cliff. I walk to the base, grasp a hold of a bit of ledge and begin to climb. It's very difficult, and when I reach the top I learn that I climbed up in seven minutes. Not amazing, but not too bad. I swiftly go down the stairs and leave the station. I need to figure out what my skills are, so I can focus on what I'm not so good at. I'll continue to hone my climbing skills tomorrow.

 **(Dori Irving,18,Female,District 4)**

I'm actually here. My whole life, I've been training in order to win the Games. District 4 has a training program that teaches kids from Four how to survive. We aren't like the kids from One and Two, who volounteer out of honour. Us volounteers from Four volounteer to save the younger kids. Every so often, a younger kid will be reaped and the designated volounteer chickens out. Finnick Odair, victor of the Sixty-Fifth Hunger Games, is an example of this. Finnick was only fourteen. The volounteer chickened out, and so he went into the Games.

The kids who are reaped don't make it out every year though. Just last year, in the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games, our boy was a reaped fifteen year old. He was accepted into the Career pack because he was trained, but he was killed in the Bloodbath by the boy from Seven. The victors in Four who run the survival program only choose a boy and girl who they think can make it out of the arena. If anyone else volounteers, the victors get very angry, because they want to keep as many people alive as they can.

My father told me that I needed to bring pride to Four, and I agree. In the previous seventy-four Hunger Games, District 4 has had ten children be crowned victor. Ten is a good number especially compared to some districts, where they only have two victors, but compared to One and Two, it's pretty bad. They kill us almost every year, because most of the time we're overpowered by them.

I won't allow us to be embarrassed again this year. There's so much pressure on me to win, and I want to win so bad. My parents are rejected Careers, my fourteen year old sister, Serena, is training for the Games, but she probably won't be chosen. She isn't very talented and my parents push her so hard. If I win, then she can relax because we'll have a victor in the family.

My fellow Careers are very strong, yes, but there are only half of us who are particularly skilled. My district partner, Danté, is only sixteen. He beat the designated volounteer to the stage and has been getting told off by the victors from Four who have come to the Capitol to help our mentors.

My mentor is Mags Flanagan, our oldest living victor. She's a wonderful woman, and even though she can't speak very well as she suffered from a stroke a few years ago, she writes down advice to me. She's been alive to see all of the Hunger Games, so I'm extremely lucky to have her as my mentor.

The girl from Two, Katherine, is definitely not the strongest girl from Two that I've seen compete. Also, her name isn't very similar to the kids from Two that usually compete. I've seen maybe one or two kids from the masonry district who have competed in the Games with normal names. Her district partner, August, is your typical Career.

The Careers from Two are actually training to be Peacekeepers. Then, every year, the victors choose the strongest male and female from the pool of eighteen year olds, and give them the opportunity to volounteer. They don't always do, but it's a system so that they can save the younger kids, quite similarly to Four. August looks like a Peacekeeper. He's tall and muscular, and has the blood lust that is so common in the tributes from Two.

The boy from One, Festival, is just another kid from One. He isn't really very special, but he definitely could win. In One, there is an academy to train kids. Not to win the Games, but to survive them. It's also used to shape District 1's children into bright and brilliant future workers. They can then join the Peacekeepers or perhaps another profession that they fancy doing. Most kids don't want to compete though, and it's quite often that they are Reaped. It's no secret that every victor from One is turned into a prostitute, that's why most of them are dead.

Even though my allies are very powerful, I'm not too worried.

There was a girl who won a few years ago, Johanna Mason from District 7, who pretended she was weak and then went on to slaughter the final handful of tributes.

I was inspired by this, and rather than showing that I'm determined and strong, I'm going to act bubbly and average. I'll show that I'm strong enough to have been chosen as the volounteer for Four, but I'll make them think that they can kill me easily when it comes down to it. I'll show them though. It's time District 4 gets the recognition it deserves.

 **(Simon Sawyers,15,Male,District 9)**

Our first day of training is almost finished, and I have no allies. I don't really want to go up to the other tributes, it's scary. Even the kids around my age are sort of intimidating. My mentor says that I really need to have allies, but I don't have much faith in myself. District 9 doesn't do too well in the Games. We've had three in seventy four years.

Only two of them are alive, and they both won with hard work and luck. _I_ can't even get sponsor gifts. Panem's sake, why did I get chosen? I had a good upbringing! A loving mother and father, all that stuff. My cousin, Ashley, lived with us because she had fight with her mother, because Ashley is Aromantic and her mother wanted her to find a husband. The outer districts aren't as supportive about LGBT+ people as the inner districts, but Nine is not bad when it comes to it. People in Nine are actually pretty accepting, because they realize that there's worse things to worry about then hate on us. Ashley is basically an older sister to me, though she is only _slightly_ a bad influence _sometimes_. I'm really close with my three best friends, Gwen, Evan, and James.

All was good and fine, that is until Gwen, Evan, and I noticed that James was starting to get snappy, defensive, and sad looking. We asked him what's wrong and he told us he was being bullied, but he joked about it. I noticed that he started to push us all away, but it was me in particular who copped it the most. He would get annoyed at my help, and yes, I know I can be overbearing, and I'm maybe too honest sometimes, but I don't mean to be. To make matters worse, I had a small crush on James. I don't know if he didn't know, or he just didn't want to be with someone Bi, but it never took off anywhere.

One day, James didn't come to school. We were obviously worried. In the middle of class, two Peacekeepers came and fetched the three of us and proceeded to tell us that James had tried to take his own life, but thankfully he was unsuccessful. I haven't spoken to James since, and he's not exactly lonely. His father keeps him at home and watches over him, guilty and upset that he didn't pay more attention to his son. I still feel so bad about it, I could've done more to help him!

* * *

 **It's been a long time since I've updated, holy crap! I'm really sorry about that, but I just had a big case of Writer's Block, so when I finally got motivated again I tried to crank this chapter out as quickly as possible before I lost motivation again. Some POVS were shorter than others, and Dori's was especially long because I wanted to explain the volounteering system.**

 **What I'm going to do for training is use the chapters to basically explain the backstories of the tributes, as I suck at writing reapings. I hope you lied this chapter, um I have another story going called "The Book of Victors", if you wanted to check it out.**

 **Last thing, I have a poll on my page. The eight tributes who got POVS in this chapter are in the poll, and you can vote for the two you like best out of the eight. I want to know who you like :) The poll will close on the 15th of January.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	5. Training (Day Two)

**(Yuki Blackbourne,12,Male,District 8)**

Here we go again. Day Two of training. My mentor told me to focus on survival stations, as a twelve year old shouldn't be trying to win using weapons. I should really try listening to him. Inas on the other hand absolutely refuses to listen to her mentor. She is constantly talking about how she can win by herself. It's no wonder that she has no friends back home. As if she can hear my thoughts, Inas yells at the trainer from the edible bug station,

"It's not my fault I got such a bad score! You're not a very good teacher!"

The kids from Two roll their eyes at each other as she storms past them. Straight towards me. I quickly pretend to be tying a knot with the rope in my hands, but that doesn't stop her.

"Yuki, you're allying with me! I can't find anyone else, and we're from the same district!"

"Inas, why don't you ask some of the others? The boy from Ten looks lonely. The girl from Eleven could be useful too, she should know how to identify edible berries".

"No, Yuki. I'm allying with you".

I sigh and throw my rope down,

"Fine. But I can't keep you alive. We should still try to ally with someone besides us".

She shakes her head, "No silly. Obviously I'm not supposed to be here,"

I roll my eyes.

"So it's obviously a sign".

She looks at me expectantly and shrug,

"Isn't it obvious, Yuki? Some higher being has chosen me because they know that I'll be a better victor than the ones we have. Some old guy who can't hear, the daughter of a murderer, a mother of three, and some guy who won by hiding out. Obviously some force chose me so I can help the kids who represent our district better! Of course, I'm sorry Yuki, but that means you'll have to die. Don't worry, I won't ever forget you".

I can feel anger bubbling up inside me,

"Fine then, Inas. If you're supposed to win, then you won't have any problem doing it yourself!", I say. I turn from her and walk to the first station I set my eyes on, the camouflage station, and grab some paint.

A few minutes pass and Inas hasn't rushed up to tell me off, so I turn around and discover that she's talking to the boy from Ten at the knife throwing station. Just wait until I tell our mentors her crazy theory.

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with her, she's your district partner, right?"

I turn back around to look at the voice, finding myself gazing into light brown eyes, with just a _hint_ of rust. I step back and realize that I'm looking into the tanned face of the Eleven girl.

"Poppy Ferns, District 11", she says, holding out her hand and smiling at me.

I grab her hand in mine and shake it,

"Yuki Blackbourne, District 8".

I vaguely remember that she volounteered.

"You volounteered, right?"

As soon as I say it, I wish I didn't. Pain wells up in Poppy's face, and she turns back to trying to paint her arm.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to. It was just a impulsive thing. I always do things like that, no one knows why".

"Back in Eight, our doctors would say that you might have ADHD".

Poppy looks at me inquisitively, "What's that".

I explain what ADHD is, and what a person with it is like, and she seems a bit happier by the time I've finished explaining.

"Well, at least I know there could be a reason I'm like this. There aren't many doctors in Eleven, and only the rich can go to them".

It's interesting hearing about other districts. It's nice to have a break from the criminal infested District 8.

I turn to Poppy, "Do you want to be allies?"

She turns to me and smiles, "Of course! I'd love that!"

I feel the weight lift off my shoulders and I smile back. I won't be alone when I die. I take the paintbrush and start decorating my arm. I have no idea what this year's arena will be, but it's a Quarter Quell, so it'll be tough to survive. I have no idea what to paint on my arm, so I just decide to do some plants.

"So what's your story?", Poppy asks me.

 **(Manami Bosch,18,Female,District 10)**

"Nice going, Milanka!"

Barley and I clap as Milanka takes her knee off the back of the head trainer and let's him up. Some of the Careers are looking at us, so I'll have to give her a talk, but I must admit that I'm impressed. My mentor said to find a strong ally. I think I just found one. Milanka was abused for most of her life, and that's made her able bodied and determined.

Barley on the other hand, is extremely kind. Something that will get her killed in the arena. I'm not saying that it will, but kindness is certainly a wekaness in the arena. I may have to give her a lecture as well.

Milanka steps down from the elevated platform and wipes the sweat from her face with a towel. She chucks it back onto the rack and smiles,

"Impressed, were ya?"

"Of course!", Barley squeals.

"Definitely. We're very proud of you", I add in. Milanka grins at me again and I return it. Yesterday, she was a apprehensive of an alliance with Barley and I, but we have gained her trust, and I have no doubt that we'll be a force to be reckoned with in the arena. Barley has proven herself quite capable of camouflage and berry identification, as well as being a natural with spears and archery. Milanka is tough as nails and could even beat a Career in hand-to-hand combat. Back in Ten, I was the one who would string wire and set up electrical fences.

I don't have as much knowledge of technology as the Threes do, but I know how to repair things and set snares. My brother, Tein, and I have grown up repairing things for the farmers.

I have useful skills, and with my allies, we might last long enough for one of us to actually win. I'd like that. I'd love to go home to my grandmotherand give her back what she's given to Tein and I. My mother died when she was in labour with Tein, who's two years younger than me, and my father was killed by a raging bull. My grandmotherhas raised Tein and I into the strong people we are today. District 10 is one of the districts that doesn't typically do well in the Games, so it would be amazing to make her proud.

Though, it is sad that all these other kids would have to die. Milanka would have to die. She's been through so much already and she really deserves to win. Barley is so sweet too. These two girls will be my allies in the Games, but if we get too close to the end, I'm leaving them. I won't be able to bring myself to kill them. I'll have to hope that someone else does it.

"Why don't we go over to the knife throwing station?", Milanka says, "I haven't thrown knives before, and no one else is there".

"Sure, why not?", I reply. I wanted to try out the throwing knife station at some point during training. I want to learn how to use at least one weapon before I'm forced into the arena.

I follow Barley to the station, and Milanka hangs back beside me. At first glance, she's shy and self conscious, but when you get to know her, she's a total bad-ass. I wouldn't be surprised if she _did_ end up winning. Of course that would mean I'd be dead...

We reach the station and Barley goes first grasping her first knife. The trainer teaches us how to throw a knife, and Barley has a go. Out of the ten knives, only two of them hit the actual target. Barley walks away embarrassed and Milanka takes her place. Out of the ten knives, four of them hit the target. Milanka shrugs and steps back.

 _Ok, Manami. You can do this._

I step up to the throwing platform and take a knife from the trainer. I parallel my feet, twist, and throw. The knife flips through the air and embeds itself in the target, dancing in it's new home.

I did it! I hit the target! And it's pretty close to the bulls-eye as well!

Barley congratulates me, and I take the next knife. I throw knife after knife. When the tenth knife releases my fingers and hits the wall, I step back and observe. Six out of the ten hit the target! I'm actually good at a weapon!

"Good work, Manami!", Barley squeals, coming up and hugging me. I don't do hugs, but I allow her to give me one anyway. After all, I'm in pretty good spirits after that. I want to cry and laugh at the same time. I'm not completely useless. I'm willing to make a go of it in the arena, and now I actually stand a chance.

 **(Tineke Carson,15,Female,District 7)**

You know, I really hate Johanna Mason. She's my mentor, and she's totally screwed it up for the rest of us. The kids from District 7 have all died in the Bloodbath since the Seventy-Second Games, the year after she won. The Careers always take us down because, if we get a high training score, we're too much of a threat, and if we get a low training score, we may be pulling a Johanna Mason.

It isn't fair. I have every intention of going home, and Johanna has made it ten times harder for me.

Because of the target I have on my back, I've decided to learn some camouflage. In the arena, I'll need to hide in order to survive. Because of the twist this year, I have no choice but to participate in the Bloodbath so I can get some supplies and a weapon, but if I survive then I'm going to be hiding. There was a boy a few years ago who hid so well that they couldn't get cameras in where he was hiding. He ended up winning. If a fifteen year old boy can win the Games by hiding, then I can do it.

Of course, if I had allies, that would be a different story. If I had allies, I would move around the arena with them and fend off any threats. But, as I'm going it alone, I'll resort to hiding. I know I can win, I just need to get an axe from the Cornucopia. I've been chopping down trees since the young age of eight. Omri and I both go to school together and are in the junior lumberjack league, so we know how to lob a hatchet around. We definitely have a better chance of surviving the arena than the kids from Five or Twelve, who don't have any skills that help them in the Games.

Besides, I _need_ to make it home. It was just my mother and I back home, and if I die in the arena, she'll have no one. My father passed away from Cancer last year, so the pain is still fresh. If I don't make it home, my mother will probably kill herself. She can't lose her husband and then her only daughter. It's been a real tough year for my mother and I.

 **(Katherine Davis,18,Female,District 2)**

I pull back on the string and let the arrow fly. I smile as the arrow slams into the bullseye. I know I can win these Games. I'm really good with a bow, and throwing knives. I'm smart enough that I can outlive the others. If I die, at least it will be for my district, though I obviously would prefer to win. I need to win for my sister, Olivia. She was unfortunately killed in the Sixty-Ninth Hunger Games. I was only twelve when I watched the boys from One and Four betray her and kill her. They did die in the end, and the victory went to the boy who only scored a three, but it still hasn't taken away the pain.

When we train at the academy, we're taught that dying for your district is noble and valiant, but I don't _want_ to die. After years and years of training, I don't want to be a cannon and a face in the sky. Same with my sister. She confessed to me one day that she was scared and didn't want to die in the Games. I was given her district token after the Games, but it will never make up for the pain.

I have the compass here with me so that when I'm in the arena Olivia will be with me. She was my best friend and I've promised my mother and father to avenge her death. After her death I pushed away my friends at school and devoted my time at the academy. I've worked really hard for these past ten years and I know I'm ready. It's just, the Games are extremely unpredictable. A lot of years you'll see the strong Careers be the last ones standing, but every so often one of the outliers will be a surprise and actually do well.

There's so much chance when it comes to the Games. Luck plays a huge part in each and every victory. At the academy, we're made to study each and every victor from every district. We learn fighting styles, how the outer districts have won, why District 1 & 2 are the only districts with academies. The other districts are too poor to have academies, though District 4's tributes are well fed and love the Games. District 1, 2 and 4 are _all_ wealthy and close with the Capitol.

So you can't blame me for being anxious. I mean, my district partner isn't a threat to me. He's very strong but that's all. He's too arrogant for his own good. I won't have to worry about him. The pair from Four aren't very strong this year. The boy's only sixteen. Festival is just like August. All brawn, hardly any brain. My only real threat is Venus. She's beautiful, graceful, and uses katanas like an extension of her arm. She's everything the Capitol wants in a victor. I'm definitely keeping an eye on her. I'll talk to August about killing her off before it gets too close to the end and the Career alliance begins to crack.

 **(Ellery Moreno,18,Male,District 5)**

Just my luck. My last year of eligibility and I'm reaped for the fucking Hunger Games. Luck's never been on my side. I always seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm always caught talking in class. I get accused of things. I'm always randomly picked of the roll to be one of the first ones to present. It's just so unfair. I have no skills that will help me in the arena, no one in Five does.

Our female got really far last year, but she was an exception. In all my memory of the Games, I don't think District 5 has made it to the Final Eight. Actually, no, nevermind. I can remember three cases of that happening. Forget I said that. We're well-fed and athletic most of the time, so that certainly gives us a small advantage in the Games, but what is athleticism going to matter when a high scoring tribute from Two is coming at you with an axe?

If any of us are going to win, we're going to have to win using the environment. Besides Four and Seven, the other districts don't stand a chance when it comes to beating the tributes from One & Two. Although with Katniss Everdeen winning last year, it's given me some hope. It's no secret that she hunted illegally back in Twelve, but at least it gave her an edge. I have nothing besides the fact that I was star sprinter back at school. It may help me when it comes to the Bloodbath, or running away from threats, but what good will it do if the arena is water-based?

It's a Quarter Quell, the arena is going to be a special one. To honour the Third Quarter Quell, my school made us watch the past two Quells. The first one was the very first man-made arena. It was a big maze of rooms. The tributes survived by luck, and only two tributes were killed by another competitor. Those Games were won by a seventtn year-old girl from District 7 called Millaray Lowes. She was the younger sister of a man who raped and murdered about ten teenage girls. It's no surprise she was voted in.

The second Quell was a poisonous paradise. Everything was so lush and beautiful... and toxic. So many tributes were killed from the arena. Forty-Eight tributes went into the arena that year, and Haymitch Abernathy outlasted all forty-seven of his fellow competitors. He won by a mixture of intelligence and luck. Quell victors are legendary, and if I were to win these Games I would be an icon.

I smile to myself at the thought of it. I guess I _shouldn't_ count myself out. The boy who won the Sixty-Ninth was a young boy from Eight, and he wasn't expected to make it to the second day so I have a better chance than him.

 **(Ivo Hart,14,Male,District 3)**

I wish I was back at home. I wish I could go back to school. I wish I could be in my tiny room with my tiny bed with my older sister snoring away at my side. I wish I could see my mother and father, with their hunched backs and bleeding hands from working in the manufacturing factories. I'd give anything to go back to living my old life. The moment my name came out of the Reaping bowl, I became Capitol property. I'll either die and become a number in the system or live the rest of my life plagued with nightmares and the threat of my loved one's lives hanging over my head.

I only have three days before I'm fighting for my life in the arena. I know I don't have a chance. District 3 has only managed to scrape up three victors in seventy-four of the previous Hunger Games. Whenever we win, it's when our tributes are intelligent. I'm just your average Joe. I guess I'm what they call 'Cannon Fodder', the kids to kill off before the real fun begins. The thought terrifies me. The fact that I won't be alive within the next few weeks.

I glance down at the rope in my hands. My mentor, Beetee, told me to focus on survival stations because kids from our district don't win with strength, but I'm not him. I can't create a motherboard. He knows it just like everyone else, I'm going to die.

 **(Patrick Consantin,13,Male,District 10)**

My pops is a bull wrangler. My mama is a butcher. You would think I know how to fight. The truth is, neither of them bothered teaching me anything about their work. My family is one of the richest in Ten, and I've never had to take tesserae. I had two slips in the Reaping bowl and I never thought I'd be picked. Oh how wrong we were. When my parents were saying goodbye to me, they kept telling me how sorry they were for not teaching me how to use weapons. My father is a whip user and my mother is a knife user. Both of those things are very useful when it comes to the Games.

Because I have no idea how to use _anything_ I'm currently at the dagger station, just so I can learn how to protect myself. The Careers are ignoring me which is good. I want them to completely underestimate me and then I can sneak up and kill them. Thirteen year-olds have won before, so what's stopping me? I mean, the fact that I have no skills probably has something to do with it, but hey, Weaver Cottons won a few years ago and no one expected to see him make it past the first day.

I sigh and throw down the berry in my hand. I have no idea if it's poisonous or not, and I don't really care. There's no point in being optimistic I'm going to die, simple as that. I'm not stupid. I can see the looks that the Career tributes shoot at me. Just one of the tributes to get out of the way before the real fun begins. It's depressing but not really that surprising. Obviously I'm terrified for the Games, but what can I do? I will try my best, but I know that I'm not going home. Not when it's a Quarter Quell. They're notorious for being dangerous and bloody.

 **(Amber Holt,15,Female,District 12)**

I know that I'm not going back to District 12 alive. I'm not going to bother telling myself I have a chance, that's just stupid. District 12 rarely makes it past the first week. The last time we had someone make it past the first week besides Katniss was our male tribute in the Sixty-Ninth Hunger Games. District 12 is known as the weakest district in the Games. The fact that we don't start working in the mines until we're eighteen really cripples us when it comes to surviving in the arena. The only edge we have is that we're used to starving. If we can stay away from other tributes then usually we don't do too bad.

I just wish I could go back home. The odds are always against the district that wins before, which means that Eben and I are pretty much guaranteed a death in the arena. Besides, I'm not Katniss Everdeen. I won't be dodging fireballs and blowing up supplies. Assuming I make it past the Bloodbath, I'll most likely spend my time hiding for as long as I can. Then there's the threat of thirst and starvation. I may be from Twelve, but I can't go forever without food and water. Besides that there's always the looming threat of being killed off. It hasn't happened in a few years but tributes that are considered too boring by the Capitol audience are always killed off. It's just the way of the Games.

The Capitol _does_ control everything. Us in the districts don't get freedom. All because of something our great-grandparents did. It's no secret that the Hunger Games isn't to punish us anymore. It's all about control. Oh, and entertainment too I guess. How I wish I could see my best friend, Autumn, again. I miss my parents so much as well. Even old Hopper that lives next door makes my heart ache. I miss his cranky antics. I never wanted to work in the mines, but that was three days ago. Now I'd do anything to be guaranteed a life long enough to reach eighteen.

I go back to trying to craft a fish hook, which isn't going too well for me. Obviously I have no experience with anything to do with water, but I may as well give it a shot. I have no hope of making any allies, so I may as well learn some skills that I don't have. In my case, it's a lot. I haven't found any station that I flourish at. I expected it though. Like I said, you don't learn many skills in District 12.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry this took so long. I keep getting big periods of writer's block, so this chapter was rushed and messy, but I wanted to get it out. I'm still tossing up whether the Private Sessions should be from the tributes' povs or Seneca Crane's, so maybe message me or review what you'd prefer? Thanks for sticking by, we're nearly to the Games. I'll be putting up a poll for who you want to survive the Bloodbath once I've got a few more chapters up so that you can get a better feel of the tributes.**

 **Btw, I'm pretty sure I've narrowed the tributes down the final three. I haven't decided completely, but I have a good idea of which tributes have a chance of winning.**


End file.
